The Scary Movie
by xCMGx
Summary: Chris and Jal spend the night watching a scary movie. Chris ends up comforting Jal but little does he know it will be Jal comforting him by the end of the night!


Chris sat on the dark green leather sofa with a bowl of popcorn, some starbursts and a large bottle of Coke. He was fiddling around with the remote control (he wasn't used to these things as he rarely ever watched TV, he was always too busy with pills or other things). Giving up he put the remote down and wriggled impatiently trying to find a comfy position. He was waiting for Jal to hurry up off the phone so they could watch the movie they had picked out earlier. Chris wasn't too keen on the whole 'watching a movie' idea.. he would much rather be doing _other _things that involved only himself and Jal. But Jal said she would see how she felt which was fair enough (it wasn't a yes but it certainly wasn't a no!) and besides he didn't mind doing these things for Jal, he loved her. Turning around in his seat he watched Jal pace the room whilst talking to her best friend Michelle.

"No 'Chelle' she said rolling her eyes "Look I've gotta go I promised Chris I'd watch this scary movie with him… some haunted house shit"

"Yeah, that one, why have you seen it?.." Obviously Michelle had seen The AmityVille Horror before then, probably with Tony.. before the accident of course.

"Oh so its as good as it looks?" She continued, wide eyed.

Chris rolled his eyes now too and smiled watching Jal's every move, but still listening to her conversation.

"Cass? She's gone out with some guy again..why?.. -

Yeah, well you fucked her up bad she hardly ever gives us any time alone nowdays" She said guiltily looking at Chris and smiling sadly.

As she opened her mouth to start speaking again Chris shouted out.

"Jesus! The pair of you are like fucking old ladies, honestly, Jal will you hurry up" he said laughing.

Jal rolled her eyes again. That was Jal all over.

"See, what I have to put with 'Chelle?" she said playfully narrowing her eyes at Chris and grinning

"…Yeah I suppose, he's better than most boyfriends" Jal said sweetly after Michelle spoke again.

Chris's heart started beating faster and he felt himself going red. Jal actually thought he was a good boyfriend. After finally saying her goodbyes Jal hung up and put her phone on the table next to the fish tank. Making her way over to the sofa she smiled at Chris. But before she could sit down Chris grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap and squeezed her. Jal giggled.

'So you think I'm a good boyfriend then?' Chris said smugly.

'Suppose!' she replied.

Getting off Chris's lap she slid down beside him and grabbed the remote. Chris put his arm around her and pulled her closely towards him. She rested her head on his chest and pressed play on the remote.

"This is kind of like a date" Chris said to Jal as the movie begun.

"Yeah" she said smiling and biting down on her lip "Our first date"

About 20 minutes into the movie Jal began to fidget, Chris wasn't sure if it was because she was uncomfty or because she was secretly scared. So he took his arm from around her shoulders and placed them on the back of the sofa. But Jal quickly lifted her head up and looked at Chris, with a confused expression on her face.

"Why did you move?" she pouted in a very un Jal like manner.

"I thought you were uncomfty, you keep moving" he replied.

"Nah, I'm fine" she said pulling Chris's arm back and resting her head back on his chest once more. Chris noticed that she didn't let go of his hand. He smiled and kissed her forehead, he felt Jal relax properly against him again. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and a scream and Chris felt Jal squeeze his hand tightly and push her body into his. Chris tried not to laugh.

"Is someone scared?" he teased.

"No! why would I be? Its just a film" she said defensively.

"Hmm.. don't worry you don't need to be that character you put on in front of me y'know" Chris said watching her raise her head off his chest to look at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Oh come on.. I know the real you, you're not as hard as you make out to be!" he said stroking her hair affectionatly.

"Well I'm not a wuss either" Jal said quietly.

Jal turned back to watch the film, she wasn't blinking. Chris waited until the film was silent and he quickly grabbed her making her scream.

"Ah ha! You _was_ scared!" Chris shouted triumphantly.

"You bastard! Don't do that again!" she said hitting him round the back of the head and settling back down again.

But Chris didn't mind he just continued to laugh. "You're so sweet sometimes Jalapeno"

(Jalapeno was his nickname for Jal)

"Do you wanna go into the bedroom now?" Jal asked blushing and looking down.

Chris's bottom lip dropped, surely she wasn't asking him what he thought she was asking him?

"What?" Chris said in a confused voice.

"Surely I don't need to spell it out for you Chris!" she wined.

"I think you should, i've never been any good at spelling" he said cheekily.

Chris was half expecting another slap round the head but instead he felt Jal kiss his lips and wrap her arms round his neck. After a couple of seconds or so he quickly responded pulling her closer towards him. And then she broke away and smiled biting down on her bottom lip and grabbing hold of her boyfriend's hand to pull him towards the bedroom.

An hour later Chris and Jal were fully discarded of clothes and lying happily on Chris's bed. Jal was lying next to Chris with her head on his chest again and he had his arm around her stroking her back gently. Chris watched Jal's eyes shutting softly and grinned.

"So.. that took your mind off that movie then did it?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Jal opened her eyes and a small crease appeared in her eyebrows

"Shh" she whispered peacefully but still screwing her face

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone" Chris promised.

"Yeah, well you'd better not, Michelle watched it all by herself " Jal replied.

"Ah, I bet she never!" Chris said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I bet she was lying the little fucker" Jal said giggling.

"Easy Jal that's your best mate, hate to think what you say about me behind my back"

"There's nothing bad to say about you, Chris" Jal said smiling and patted his chest.

"Ace" Chris said smiling and shutting his eyes "Jal?"

"Yeah?" she said closing her eyes too.

"I pucking love you!"

"I know.. I fucking love you too" she replied

And within a couple of minutes Jal had fallen asleep in Chris's arms. Chris chuckled, seen as though a couple of months ago she had, had trouble sleeping in other people's houses she seemed to be doing a fine job now.

Chris kissed her forehead once more and thought to himself. Maybe he should start watching scary movies more often?


End file.
